


Mistake

by kplex12



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Swearing, hurtfull word said, jin gets into a car crash, jin on life support, jinyoung is true best friend, kid bangtan boys mention, namjin - Freeform, namjoon wish could take everything he said back, only yoongi and hoseok will say something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: What happen when jin and namjoon get in a heated argument and bad thing turn for the worst





	1. Where are you

Now any couple that kids and been married for awhile have arguments or maybe the dont like Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin they had five sons .

Now they did have the fair share of argments here an there about namjoon working later then he should and they have been heated arguments before until on night .

 

It now 12:30 Jin had tucked the kids in their beds they were.

Sound asleep or so he thoght he was waiting for his husband to come where is jin thought to himself  an as on cue  .

 Namjoon walked in the house . So namjoon were have you been jin said out was namjoon only reply as he took a seat on the couch . 

 

Out ... out at were asked jin looking at his husband just out why does it matter he said umm.. it  matter because you .

Been coming home later for the past 2 fucking weeks jin shouted why the hell are you shouting im been out . 

Namjoon said  i cant believe i need here you to help be with kids jin kept shouting well, excuse me for doing .

My job that I bust my ass doing  that you depend on me for namjoon said standing up

I fucking depend on you too be here for your kids dam it  then it become a fully yelling match 

 

**Upstairs**

In his room lay 7 year old he couldnt sleep he could only listen as he's parents hay swgie can we sleep hobi said 

as he jimin kook and tae enter yoongi yeah come in he said moving over so he's brothers can get in the bed with 

swgie you dont thing appa and daddy are gonna get a davorice do asked hobi as layed next to yoongi what n...n...no they love.

Eachother Yoongi said turning around promise asked hoseok i promise now go to sleep he said 


	2. I take back what I said

Things kept taking a turn for the worst as Jin and Namjoon continued to argue with each other.

I can't believe you namjoon were supposed to be in this together it can't be just me don't you get that said Jin you know what I don't get is why you don't support me namjoon said.

Jin was truly shocked and appalled by what Namjoon just said what are talking about you know very well I support jin said.

 

It doesn't look like namjoon said you know I support that's why I married you jin said no you don't and you know what. I'm tired of being married to unsupportive husband like you said namjoon 

 

A that was the breaking point for jin.

_fine then consider yourself unmarried yelled Jin as he took off his ring and threw it at Namjoon he then proceeded to grab his keys and storm out the door starting his car then left._

 

 ~~~~Namjoon watched jin walk out that door not even trying to stop him he'll back namjoon said. _  
_

* * *

Jin was driving very recklessly but he didn't care he eyes were red as tears came down on he cheeks.

He finally came to stop the car he just sat there for a moment before he began to scream and hit the will.

How could gr say that he yelled he began to cry even more. What jin didn't notice was the pickup truck coming his way. Jin then heard a noise what the... his words were cut as the truck hit his car.

 

In that moment the ambulance was called by a car some who was nearby the crash

* * *

It has been a good two hours maybe sense jin had left and everything that namjoon had said his brain had finally processed.

He regretted everything he had said he got to check on the kids to see they were all in yoongi room. 

Then his phone started to the ring 

Hello Namjoon said

Is this Kim Namjoon the person asked 

Yeah this is him he said 

We're sorry to inform you sir but there been a car accident regarding your husband. I like that all life had come out namjoon.

He dropped his phone he ran back downstairs grabbing he's keyed he rushed out the door.

He then ran to neighbor's house hello answered his neighbors opening the door can you watch the kids.For me jins'  been an accident.

I need to get to the hospital and namjoon said, of course, his neighbor said thank you the kids are sleep so they shouldn't cause you.

Any trouble with tears in his eyes before running over to back to his house and getting in the car and speeding off to the hospital

* * *

**At the hospital**

Namjoon finally arrived at the hospital an along the way he called jinyoung and jb.

I'm here to see my husband he said to the lady name she said Kim Seok-Jin he said okay he's in surgery he should be out soon she said.

 

Namjoon was freaking the hell out but he took a seat namjoon said jinhyoung rushing to him with jaebeom behind him.

Namjoon stood up as they came too him were jin asked jinyoung in surgery namjoon said what even happened? Jaebeom said

It's all my fault he said what do you me say jinyoung then Namjoon told them everything. Jinyoung was beyond pissed at what Namjoon told them.

How dare you say to that to him how dare you to call him an unsupportive husband who was there when parents kicked you out when no one believed in you an no one thought you would make jin that s who he's been with you through thick and thin you say that to him Jinyoung yelled hitting Namjoon

Jaebeom and like 5  other nurse had to hold him back . when you were struggling jin was there he married he gave you kids you say that to him Jinyoung said with tears in eye s

Namjoon broke down on his knee he began crying I know it big idot he said to himself over and over again 

 

           **2 hours later**

Some time had pasted Jinyoung finally calmed down they were not sitting wait for for the doctor.

I'm looking for a Kim Nam Joon said a doctor walking in the waiting room.Right here said namjoon getting up followed by jinyoung and jaebeom.

Doctor how is he namjoon not good he lost a lot a blood and his breathing is unstable at the moment we managed to fix what we could. For now, we don't know said the doctor. Namjoon was heartbroken can we see ask ed Jinyoung.

Yes, the room is 126 he said namjoon followed by jinyoung and jaebeom headed to the room.

When they got in the room they saw jin covered head to toe in bandages with a breathing tube in his mouth. 

Jinyoung broke down crying seeing his friend like that jaebeom held jinyoung as he cried.Namjoon walk to the side if jin bed and hated himself right now.

I sorry jin he said.

A few hours had pasted sense jinyoung left though he didn't won' t to leave but jaebeom said they need to get back to the kids before they worried.

Namjoon was in the chair next to jin praying that he would be okay a live.

* * *

 

                      **7 Months Later**  

7 months had passed since the accident a lot of things have changed for namjoon. He took up two rolls every day he wondered how Jin did it and he now respected didn't, even more, every day.

If he could he will go visit Jin and talk to him he hasn't found the ring and placed it back on Jin he didn't want them to break apart he loved it and right now he's heading up to Jin's room jin had.

 

Lost some of the bandages but he's lot better now he can breathe on his own which was good. Hay jin namjoon said walking into the room.

 

I have something for he said grabbing chair taking a seat here he said grabbing Jin hand a placing the ring on his finger .The kids they ask about you all the time for the past few months they promised to be good if you come on hobi's birthday he wished for you to come home.

The other day jimin asked did you hated him  I said no baby apps love you he said no doesn't I did something to make him hate me I kept telling him no that not true.

Namjoon was now crying jin it's so hard and I took you for granted I'm the worst husband ever for do that I should have respected jin please wake up the kids and I need you its hard tell the kids that it's not their  but they blame themselves and I always say no apps loves you.

Jin I ... I.. Just please come back to when you tell me too be there ill be there when you say come home ill come home  jin you my best friend and I can lose you he said crying 

* * *

Jin opened his eye to find himself in a flower field were am I he said getting up ans began walking were said I see you awake said someone jin turned turns around to see old. 

Lady was am I what is the place he asked were in your mind she said my mind but how is that possible he said don't you remember you are a car crash you've been in a coma for 7 months she said.

Then the whole car crash came back to Jin in a flashback that's right I was in a car crash he said am I dead he asked no you are not dead but it is your choice if you want to go on the light or return to you family.

It's not like my husband loves me Jin are you sure about that she asked yeah I'm sure I guess like I should go to he said well

I would reconsider your husband is came here every day and cried his little heart out he even replaced that ring on your finger I wouldn't say you have to but it's your choice but if you'll miss  Jungkook first soccer game you'll miss Jimin and Hoseok dance competition you'll miss Taehyung's  saxophone recital and Yoongi's play and his piano recital do you really want to miss that she asked

 

No I don't want to miss that I don't want to miss anything my babies do you Jin said and do not still love your husband do you hate him do you wish to divorce him she asked no know what I can't I love Namjoon.

I love him still even though I got you a car crash even though he said those hateful things I still love him I love him my entire family and I don't want to give them up .

Then go to them there's the door she said I don't know where a door appear showing a glowing light follow the light through the door and then I'll lead you to where you need to be she said thank you he said before running into the Doors Light.

* * *

Jin open his eye nam...nam..namj...namjoon jin said

Namjoon looked at he now awake husband Jin o thank god you awake he said kissing him jin I mm so sorry he said it's okay I forgive you jin said kissing never leave me again he said hugging jin I wont said jin

 

 

 


End file.
